lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
XANA
XANA, the primary adversary of Team Lyoko, is a highly-sophisticated, intelligent, and autonomous multi-agent system, whose prime directive is to destroy the virtual world of Lyoko and take over the real world. It serves as the main antagonist of the show. XANA, as well as Lyoko, was originally created by the genius scientist Franz Hopper for the purpose of destroying Project Carthage, a military program designed to monitor and disrupt enemy of the state communications for the French government. However, over time XANA developed autonomy, and when Franz Hopper and his daughter Aelita came to Lyoko to hide from the Carthage Group, XANA took the chance to imprison Hopper and steal Aelita's memories. It is believed Franz Hopper managed to shut down the Supercomputer from within before XANA could acquire any more power. Conflict with Team Lyoko After approximately a decade later, Jeremie Belpois stumbled upon the Supercomputer and restarted it, awakening XANA along with its decade-long objective. Soon after that, XANA launched its first attack on the real world. Through a series of coincidences, Jeremie virtualized three of his new friends, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia into Lyoko to help Aelita (whom they referred to as "Maya" at the time) deactivate the Tower that XANA was using to access the real world. Initially, they were not intent on deactivating the Tower, since they did not know that it was the source of the attack, but to see if it would materialize Aelita. XANA reacted by sending hordes of virtual monsters to attack Team Lyoko, but the team was able to get Aelita to the Tower so she could deactivate it, and Jeremie launched a Time reversion to go back in time and undo the attack altogether (leaving only Jeremie without memory the incident, since he was the only one not scanned into the Supercomputer). At first, XANA's attacks were based mainly on things linked to the Internet or electrical appliances, such as putting paralyzing songs on the Internet for students to download or changing train times so the trains would collide and spill poisonous chemicals everywhere. But soon it began possessing inanimate and low-intelligence objects or bioforms, like teddy bears and bees. The Lyoko Warriors were always able to counter the attacks, and use the Return to the Past program to undo any damages caused by XANA, and to erase memories of all non-Lyoko Warriors. As Team Lyoko caused more and more Time Reversions, XANA grew stronger in processing power and in its ability to affect the real world, allowing it to possess people and huge electrical systems. This is because each Time Reversion adds a qubit to the Supercomputer's memory, which in turn doubles its processing power. When Jeremie successfully materialized Aelita, XANA changed its tactics; it now either targeted Aelita or Jeremie, as either one was crucial to disabling his attacks. By Season 2, XANA mainly only possessed people for its attacks and deployed the Scyphozoa to take the "Keys to Lyoko" located within Aelita's memories. In The Key, XANA succeeded and escaped the Supercomputer. At the end of Season 2, XANA could strike anywhere on Earth. In Season 3, however, XANA continued to focus its main attacks on Team Lyoko. Even though its link to the Supercomputer was broken, XANA still needed to activate a Tower on Lyoko in order to launch an attack. XANA attacks appear to be limited to the area surrounding the supercomputer, as when it activates a Tower on Lyoko or a Replika the attack appears to be limited to possessing creatures or items in the vicinity around the Factory. Personality XANA, being a program, has not developed much of a personality. Nevertheless, it often seems that XANA has specific attributes. For one, it is incredibly intelligent, able to calculate attacks to be timed and very specific. XANA is also very cunning and deceptive, often hiding its intentions until the last moment. XANA also has a moderate understanding of human emotions, though only to a certain degree; it cannot grasp complex emotions like friendship, love, and compassion (it could, however, understand sexual desire, as it took the form of Yumi to seduce Jeremie), but can easily understand ones such as anger and envy. It seems to have a particular "hatred" of Jeremie as well. The only thing it values above Team Lyoko's destruction is its own survival, as seen in Marabounta when it briefly teamed up with them to eliminate the Marabounta, an immediate threat to its existence. It also refuses to attack the Factory in seasons 1 and 2, since at the time it was still housed within the Supercomputer. It had a need to get out of the Supercomputer, as its link to it prevented it from using more forceful attacks. In Saint Valentine's Day, XANA released Aelita, its key to escaping, from its control when Odd started firing at her, threatening her deletion. Other times, XANA's monsters would hold their fire, refusing to shoot at Aelita. Appearance . It's another Jeremie (Jeremy) being XANA's zombie.]]As stated above, XANA is basically a program, and does not actually have a physical manifestation. The only tangible hint of an appearance to attribute to it is its Eye. Some fans believe that XANA is actually a spectre, but it has been proven spectres are not actually XANA, just extensions of its resources. In Season 1, it mainly possessed inanimate objects. In Season 2, XANA would possess people, not become them. It also used polymorphic clones, which are imitations of other humans who, for the most part, already exist. XANA's Eye When XANA possesses or controls something, its symbol usually appears on it. When it possesses electronic devices, for instance, the Eye would appear on the device's screen. If it possessed people, the Eye would appear somewhere on their bodies, such as their foreheads or replacing the pupils in their own eyes. The Eye of XANA was most likely created by Franz Hopper, unrelated to what XANA would evolve into. It is also possible that the Eye was the symbol for Project Carthage. It is also possible that the Eye is not a symbol for XANA strictly, but the symbol for Lyoko itself, since it appears on the decks of Towers, as the keys and in the Arena in Sector 5, on the Transport Orb, at the front of Lyoko's floodgate in the Digital Sea, and on the exposed Core of Lyoko itself. Replikas In the period between The Key and William Returns, XANA had been using the data stolen from Aelita to create small virtual worlds called Replikas, each containing a copy of one of Lyoko's sectors. Although Team Lyoko has managed to destroy a few, XANA created a huge number of Replikas and drew energy from at least seven of them to create the Kolossus. Human forms Many people claim that Polymorphic Specters are XANA's different physical forms, but this is not true. They are XANA's creations and not actual manifestations XANA. The closest thing to physical form that XANA itself has ever taken is that of Jeremie in the episode Ghost Channel. Destruction XANA finally meets its destruction after Jeremie created a multi agent program that works its way through the The World Network and removes every trace of XANA, but this came at the price of Franz Hopper sacrificing himself to activate the program. In the real world, the last of XANA's Spectres rise into the air in the factory and vanishes. Behind the Scenes *XANA is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code Lyoko, who also voices Herb, Jim, and William. *In the original pilot Garage Kids, Lyoko was called Xanadu, and XANA was derived from that name. It is still unknown what XANA stands for. Trivia *In Code Lyoko DS: Fall of XANA, Jeremie refers to XANA as "Her" and "She." Category:Villains Category:XANA